Keep On Smiling
by Restu D YJJeje
Summary: Summery : terus tersenyum menerima apa yang orang katakan tentangku. yunjae,,, RCL?
1. Chapter 1

**_KEEP_ON_SMILING_**

**author : Dandy**

**disclaimer : Tuhan, diri mereka, n ortu mereka**

**main cast : Yunjae n other**

**genre : Angst(mb), family(mb), romance(mb) n other**

**warning : Gay, Yaoi, BL, Sho-ai. Gak suka jangan baca. N yang bersedia RCL qu terima, buat yg enggak.. Gak pa" c... ==V n gak tau bisa lanjut ato gak nich ff ^^V**

**[A/N : murni dari otakqu, gak kopas dari mana"]**

**summery : terus tersenyum menerima apa yang orang katakan tentangku.**

**_chapter 1_**

* * *

><p>Seorang namja mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat menuju sekolahnya. Namja cantik yang memiliki kulit dan pinggang seperti yeojya itu bernafas lega, karena pintu gerbang sekolahnya masih terbuka. Namja itu menghapus peluh yang ada di pelipisnya, setelah memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat khusus parkiran sepeda di sekolahnya, Shin Ki High School.<br>Senyum namja cantik itu, untuk mengawali hari yang cerah ini. Namja cantik bernama lengkap KIM JAEJOONG itu baru saja memasuki gedung sekolah, memberikan senyum selamat pagi kepada semua orang yang ia lewati. Walau tidak ada yang menanggapi sapaan itu.

Di sekolah ini, Jaejoong tidak terlalu populer, otaknya juga tidak sejenius JUNG CHANGMIN yang ada di kelas 2-A, malah mungkin jauh dari Jung Changmin karena dia ada di kelas 2-D.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." sapa Jaejoong setelah memasuki kelasnya. Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada tanggapan dari orang-orang yang ada disana. Jaejoong tidak mengindahkan itu, dia berjalan kebangkunya yang ada di pojok paling belakang nomor 2.

'Semoga hari ini menyenangkan.' harap batin Jaejoong.

Bel berbunyi tanda jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, bapak punya pengumuman. Bahwa hari sabtu besok akan diadakan penanaman hutan di sekitar pegunungan yang tidak jauh dari sini. Jadi, diharapkan kalian bisa mengikutinya, karena ini untuk mengatasi perubahan cuaca yang sering berubah akhir-akhir ini," jelas songsaemin di depan kelas. "Walau tidak terlalu jauh, kalian di harapkan membawa perlengkapan ganti, karena kita akan menginap 2 hari 1 malam." lanjut songsaemin menjelaskan.

Banyak anak-anak yang mengeluh dengan apa yang songsaemin itu jelaskan, dan banyak juga yang senang akan apa yang songsaemin katakan, seperti Jaejoong. Dia tersenyum senang mengetahui itu,dia memang suka tanam menanam.

'Pasti menyenangkan.' batin Jaejoong.

"Haahhh~! Menyebalkan, kenapa harus ada acara seperti itu sih! Membuat tangan kotor saja." keluh namja tinggi kelas 2-A, Jung Changmin.

"Iya, kau benar. Padahal kemarin aku baru perawatan mingguan." keluhan lain dari namja bersuara mirip lumba-lumba di dekat Changmin.

"Apa kita bolos saja?" usul Changmin meminta dukungan dari Junsu, si suara lumba-lumba.

"Bolos? Ide bagus. Tapi Yunho hyung iku tidak?" Junsu malah balik nanya.

"Sepertinya ikut, dan besok hari pertamanya di sekolah ini. Dia pasti ingin mencari perhatin gurukan di hari pertamanya." jelas Changmin.

"Kalau gitu besok aku ikut." ucap Junsu dengan tersenyum senang.

"Yah! Kau hanya ingin bersama hyungkukan! Bukan membantu besok." teriak Changmin, dan untungnya tidak ada guru di kelasnya sekarang, jadi dia tidak dihukum.

"Terus? Masalah buatmu?" ucap Junsu ketus.

"Yah! Dasar lumba-lumba!" teriak Changmin lagi.

"Aku kira kau akan masuk besok." kata seorang namja yang tengah berjalan bersama temannya yang memiliki mata sipit seperti musang, tapi itulah yang menambah ketampananya selain bibir sexy berbentuk hati itu.

"Sebenarnya memang besok aku akan mulai berangkat, tapi aku tidak mau menghilangkan kesempatan dan kehilangan penjelasan gurukan." ucap orang bermata musang dan berbibir sexy itu aka JUNG YUNHO.

"Sepertinya ada yang berubah setelah dikirim ke Jepang." canda orang di samping Yunho, yaitu PARK YOOCHUN.

"Kau meremehkanku?" tanya Yunho menyeringai.

"A... Aniyo.. Hehe, piss." ucap Yoochun membentuk 2 jarinya menjadi huruf 'V'.

"Lebih baik kau tunjukkan tempat-tempat disekolah ini." kata Yunho tak memperdulikan Yoochun.

Dua namja itu berjalan berkeliling sekolah dan Yoochun seperti seorang pemandu wisata.

"Ini lapangan basket, nanti kita bisa bertanding bola disini, seperti dulu." senyum Yoochun menjelaskan.

Tapi, sepertinya Yunho tidak mendengarkan apa yang Yoochun katakan. Pandangannya terfokus pada seorang namja yang duduk di samping lapangan, tersenyum memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sedang asik bermain basket.

"Yah! Kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan!" pekik Yoochun pada Yunho yang tetap tidak mendengarkannya. "WOI!" teriak Yoochun di telinga Yunho.

"Aku dengar Park Yoochun!" balas Yunho berteriak.

"Kau memperhatikan apa?" tanya Yoochun mengikuti arah pandangan Yunho. "Kau memperhatikan Kim Jaejoong ya?" tanya Yoochun lagi masih menatap Jaejoong.

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong?" Yunho malah balik bertanya ke Yoochun yang melirik Yunho sekilas.

"Kau terlihat tertarik padanya." ucap Yoochun datar.

"..." Yunho hanya menatap Yoochun sekilas, lalu memperhatikan Jaejoong lagi.

"Sebaiknya urungkan niatmu untuk tertarik padanya." ucap Yoochun memperingatkan.

"Wae?"

"Seluruh siswa siswi di sekolah ini tau, kalau dia itu anak dari seorang pelacur. Dan kabar yang tersebar, dia itu anak dari pelanggan ibunya entah yang keberapa dan orang itu meninggalkan ibunya Jaejoong tanpa mau bertanggung jawab, dan terlahirlah Jaejoong." jelas Yoochun datar lalu mengmbil nafas untuk meneruskan ceritanya. "Dan kau tau, ada anak yang pernah melihatnya sedang melayani seorang pria di sebuah Pub," lagi-lagi Yoochun menghentikan ceritanya, Yunho diam mendengarkan apa yang Yoochun katakan.  
>"Dan lagi, kenapa dia hanya duduk saja disana, tidak bermain bersama yang lain?"<p>

"Apa?" tanya Yunho yang mulai tidak sabar dengan apa yang Yoochun katakan.

"Anak-anak mengucilkannya, dan juga kabar yang tersebar kalau anak itu juga mengidap penyakit yang kau taulah... Penyakit hubungan kelamin yang terkenal." ujar Yoochun.

"Maksudnya, dia punya penyakit HIV?" tanya Yunho mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

Yoochun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Jadi, sebaiknya jangan dekat-dekat dengannya." ujar Yoochun.

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang memang memiliki wajah pucat dan kuras dan lagi, dia sepertinya tidak pernah terkena sinar matahari, tidak seperti anak-anak lain.

"Ayo lanjutkan kelilingnya." lamunan Yunho di pecahkan oleh suara Yoochun.

"Ah.. N..ne.." Yunho hanya mengikuti Yoochun, sesekali Yunho menoleh dan memperhatikan Jaejoong, yang tersenyum lembut. Yunho pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Sekolah mulai sepi karena jam pulang sekolah telah lewat cukup lama, tapi sepertinya Yunho masih belum cukup puas berkeliling dengan Yoochun, dia pun berkeliling sendiri. Saat ini dia sedang berkeliling taman belakang sekolah, disana terlihat tenang dan membuatnya nyaman, angin semilir membuatnya betah berlama-lama disana dan harum bunga-bunga yang bermekaran menjadikan terapi di sore hari untuknya.

"Kau tidat apa-apakan?" sebuah suara membuat Yunho yang sedang menikmati ciptaan Tuhan itu membuatnya mencari asal suara. Dan dia melihat seorang namja cantik tengah berjongkok mengangkat seekor kucing abu-abu dan kaki depan kucing itu terlihat terluka.

Meong~

"Pasti sakit ya, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menabrakmu, kau mau aku obati?" tanya namja itu terlihat menyesal dan bersalah.

Meong~

"Kalau begitu, kau maukan pulang bersamaku?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, namja cantik yang mengangkat kucing itu.

Meong~  
>kucing itu seakan mengerti dengan apa yang Jaejoong katakan, dan eongan itu yang kucing keluarkan sebagai semua jawaban pertanyaan Jaejoong.<p>

"Semoga umma tidak melarangku untuk memelihara kau, aku takut jika nanti umma melakukan hal buruk padamu." kata Jaejoong sedih. Seolah mengerti, kucing itu mengapai-ngapaikan kaki depannya yang tidak terluka ke wajah Jaejoong.

"Tapi, walau umma tidak setuju, aku akan tetap memelihara kau. Aku akan melindungimu. Jadi, sekarang kau butuh nama, apa nama yang cocok untukmu?" ucap Jaejoong berfikir.

"Jiji." suara yang tak jauh dari Jaejoong membuatnya kaget dan menoleh ke asal suara.

"A..ah? N..ne?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

"Jiji nama yang cocok untuknya, menurutku." Yunho namja yang bersuara itu, agak canggung berbicara dengan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, namamu Jiji sekarang, kau suka?" tanya Jaejoong pada kucing yang ada ditangannya.

Meong~  
>kucing itu sepertinya senang mendapatkan nama baru.<p>

"Gomawo." senyum Jaejoong pada Yunho dan wajah Yunho pun memerah langsung.

"Che..cheon..," gugup Yunho.

"Kalau gitu, kami pamit dulu." kata Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan ke sepeda yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kim.. Kim Jaejoong..," ucap Yunho, masih dengan nada gugupnya.

Jaejoong menghadap ke Yunho dengan raut binggung, karena orang yang baru saja ia temui bisa tau namanya.

"Kau tau namaku?" tanya Jaejoong, heran.

"Aku tau dari temanku?" kata Yunho mulai biasa.

"Hem," Jaejoong tersenyum, tapi bukan senyum seperti biasa menurut Yunho, senyum yang tidak bisa Yunho artikan.

"Kau sudah tau aku dari temanmukan? Jadi tolong biarkan aku tenang bersekolah disini. Kau boleh bersikap seperti yang lain. Itu lebih baik." kata Jaejoong datar dan diakhiri sebuah bisikan. Dada Yunho terasa sakit saat Jaejoong mengatakan itu. Secara tak langsung Jaejoong mengatakan pada Yunho untuk menjauhinya.

"Apa benar kalau..," ucap Yunho, tapi langsung di sela Jaejoong.

"Kau boleh percaya dengan cerita yang kau dengar." ucap Jaejoong enteng.

"Aku ingin tau darimu langsung." ujar Yunho tiba-tiba.  
>Jaejoong yang sejak tadi tidak menatap Yunho, sekarang menatap mata sipit itu.<br>"Aku inigin kau yang memberitauku tentangmu, bukan dari orang lain." tambah Yunho.

"Hem, aku pernah mengalami ini, dan ujung-ujungnya juga sama, seperti yang lain." senyum Jaejoong agak di paksakan, matanya juga berkaca-kaca saat mengatakan itu. Lalu ia beranjak pergi dari sana tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi pada Yunho.

"Aku ingin menjadi temanmu!" ucap Yunho lantang. Jaejoong berhenti untuk menaiki sepedanya. "Aku ingin teman Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong." kata Yunho lagi.

"Haahh~... Apa kau tidak takut jika penyakitku menularimu?" tanya Jaejoong datar setelah menghela nafas.

Yunho diam, binggung mendengar apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Pikirkan sebelum kau mengatakan sesuatu yang belum kau pikirkan sebelumnya." kata-kata Jaejoong membuat Yunho membeku. Jaejoong pun sekarang benar-benar pergi dari taman belakang sekolah itu.  
>Yunho sendiri masih diam disana, memikirkan perkataan Jaejoong barusan padanya.<p>

Meong~  
>Suara kucing yang Jaejoong pungut terus mengeong, melihat majikan barunya yang sedang dipukuli seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik.<p>

"Untuk makan saja sulit! Dan sekarang kau membawa kucing ini pulang! Mau kasih makan apa, hah!" bentak wanita itu yang diketahui ibunya Jaejoong.

"Umma, dia kasihan. Kakinya tertabrak sepedaku dan terluka, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja." ucap Jaejoong lirih, menahan sakit di wajahnya yang terkena pukulan ibunya.

"Kau berani membantah!" teriak dan lagi-lagi memukul Jaejoong.

"Sa..kit..," rintih Jaejoong lirih, meringis kesakitan dan wajahnya yang memang pucat bertambah pucat.

"Buang kucing itu atau kau tidak akan mendapat makanan sampai kau singkirkan kucing itu!" setelah membentak Jaejoong, pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih merinis kesakitan, lalu tiba-tiba dia berlari kekamar mandi.

"Hoek...uhuk..uhuk..hoek," Jaejoong muntah di sertai batuk-batuk di kamar mandi kamarnya.

Meong~  
>Suara Jiji membuat Jaejoong tersenyum, setelah membersihkan mulutnya yang ada bercak kemerahan disekitar mulutnya, akibat terkena muntahannxa. Ya, Jaejoong baru saja memutahkan darahnya.<p>

"Gwenchana Jiji-ya, aku akan tetap merawatmu, tenang saja." senyum Jaejoong lembut.

Seakan mengerti, raut wajah kucing itu seakan berbicara 'Minhae.'.

"Sekarang makan, akan aku ambilkan. Beharap umma sudah pergi ne." ujar Jaejoong tanpa mengubah mimik wajahnya.

**#Keesokan harinya.  
><strong>  
>Benar yang katakan, dia tega tidak memberi Jaejoong makan sampai pagi tiba. Jaejoong dengan lemas bersiap berangkat kesekolahnya, Jiji ia letakkan di keranjang depan sepeda. Sekarang Jaejoong mengenakan syal dilehernya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang terasa mengigil, padahal belum memasuki musim gugur atau musim dingin.<p>

"Jiji-ya, semangat! Kita awali hari ini dengan senyuman ne." ucap Jaejoong bersemangat. Walau tidak bisa dipungkiri wajahnya pucat, dan beberapa lebam terlihat diwajah cantiknya, tapi beberapa lebamnya ia tutupi dengan poninya yang agak panjang.

"Jiji-ya, tunggu sebentar ne." Jaejoong buru-buru kembali ke dalam rumahnya, berlari ke kamar mandi rumahnya.

"Hoek...hoek...uhuk..," Jaejoong memutahkan darahnya. "Jae, be strong. Kau kuat!" semangat Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri, lalu pergi setelah membersihkan mulutnya.

.

.

.  
>Jaejoong tidak seperti biasa selalu tersenyum dan memberi salam selamat pagi pada orang yang ia lewati, dia menunduk, mungkin karena lebam yang ada di wajahnya, ia malu. Dia menunduk agar tidak ada yang melihat luka-lukanya.<p>

**_/DR/_**

Jam 8 siswa siswi Shin Ki berangkat ke tempat yang akan dijadikan tempat reboisasi, disana sudah disediakan kamar untuk masing-masing kelas di Villa yang ada disana.

"Songsaemin, aku tidak mau sekamar dengannya! Aku tidak mau ketularan penyakitnya!" kata seorang siswa pada gurunya dan menunjuk Jaejoong yang memeluk Jiji, erat. Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya.

"Haahh~," guru itu menghela nafas, binggung harus mengatakan apa. "Donghae, Jaejoong tidak punya penyakit." jelas songsaemin.

"Anda tidak tau songsaemin! Lihat wajahnya dan lagi, aku pernah lihat dia muntah darah, apa lagi kalau dia tidak penyakitan. Pokoknya aku tidak mau sekamar dengannya!" kata siswa yang bernama Donghae itu keras.

"Tidak apa songsaemin, saya bisa sendiri." ucap Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Saya belum dapat kamar, boleh saya sekamar dengannya?" tanya suara seseorang membuat tiga orang itu menoleh keasal suara.

**Chapter 1 END~~**

**RCL? ^^v**


	2. Chapter 2

_KEEP_ON_SMILING_

author : Dandy

disclaimer : Tuhan, diri mereka, n ortu mereka

main cast : Yunjae n other

genre : Angst(mb), family(mb), romance(mb) n  
>other<p>

warning : Gay, Yaoi, BL, Sho-ai. Gak suka jangan  
>baca. N yang bersedia RCL qu terima, dgn snang<br>hati... gak tau bisa lanjut ato gak nich ff ^^V

[A/N : murni dari otakqu, gak kopas dari mana"]  
>summery : terus tersenyum menerima apa yang<br>orang katakan tentangku.

_chapter 2A_

"Yunho/Sunbae?" dua orang selain Jaejoong disana  
>menatap Yunho aneh.<p>

"Saya boleh satu kamar dengan Kim Jaejoong,  
>songsaemin?" tanya Yunho dengan tersenyum.<p>

"Yunho, tapi kau kelas 3 dan..," kata-kata  
>Songsaemin langsung dipotong Yunho.<p>

"Tidak ada aturan kamar anak kelas 2 dan 3 tidak  
>boleh bersamakan?" Yunho masih<br>mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Haahh~ baiklah kalau begitu," kata Songsaemin  
>menghela nafas. "Jaejoong, kau sekamar dengan<br>Yunho, dia anak baru di sekolah kita."  
>Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya.<p>

"Kalau begitu, cepat kalian ke kamar kalian masing  
>masing. Oh ya Donghae, kau sekamar dengan<br>Eunhyuk. Dia di kamar 23."

"Ne songsaemin!" Donghae terlihat bersemangat  
>tidak marah-marah seperti tadi.<p>

Tiga orang itu pun pergi dari ruangan khusus  
>guru. "Yunho sunbae, kau tidak takut ketularan<br>penyakitnya? Aku takut jika nanti kau ketularan dia,  
>dan jangan terpengaruh rayuannya ne. Dia seperti<br>wanita penggoda." ucap Donghae berjalan di  
>samping Yunho dan di belakang Jaejoong.<p>

"Tidak, aku tidak takut!" jawab Yunho yakin,  
>matanya memandang punggung Jaejoong yang<br>berjalan pelan sambil menunduk menghentikan  
>langkahnya mendengar apa yang barusan Yunho<br>katakan.

"Baiklah, semoga kau baik-baik saja." pamit  
>donghae lalu berlalu dari Yunho dan Jaejoong.<p>

"Jae-ah, tunggu!" panggil Yunho melihat Jaejoong  
>kembali melanjutkan jalannya, sepeninggalan<br>Donghae. Tapi langkah Jaejoong bukan berhenti  
>tapi melanjutkan langkahnya.<p>

#Kamar Yunjae.

Jaejoong langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur  
>sebelah beranda kamar di Villa itu. Membiarkan Jiji<br>ikut meringkuk di samping Jaejoong.

"Jae-ah." panggil Yunho setelah menutup pintu  
>kamar mereka.<br>Tidak ada respon dari Jaejoong, dia masih tidak  
>bergeming dan membelakangi Yunho.<p>

"Aku tau kau tidak tidur..," ucap Yunho lagi yang  
>duduk di kasur sebelah kasur Jaejoong.<p>

"Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho,  
>ketus.<p>

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho binggun.  
>Jaejoong bangun dari berbaringannya, menatap<br>Yunho yang juga sedang menatapnya. Mata besar  
>dan mata musang bertemu.<p>

"Apa ini seperti di film-film itu? Taruhan untuk  
>mendapatkan uang dengan cara meniduri atau<br>mengencani seorang anak yang dibenci semua  
>orang? Haha, lucu." tawa Jaejoong dipaksakan.<p>

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Yunho  
>memandang Jaejoong binggung.<p>

"Jangan berpura-pura. Teman? Kemarin kau  
>bilang? Bullshit tentang itu!" ucap Jaejoong<br>memandang Yunho sengit.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau bicarakan. Dan, aku  
>melakukan ini memang ingin berteman denganmu!<br>Memang apanya yang salah?" suara Yunho  
>terdengar meninggi.<p>

"Ini sangat SALAH! Kau berteman denganku, itu  
>kesalahan bagiku, dan mungkin untuk semua<br>orang." Jaejoong menigikan suaranya dan berbisik.

"Apa di dunia ini ada aturan. Setiap orang tidak  
>boleh berteman dengan Kim Jaejoong?" tanya<br>Yunho menormalkan suaranya.  
>Jaejoong diam, menatap Yunho. Tidak tau harus<br>menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dengan apa.

"Tolong, jangan bicara padaku." ucap Jaejoong dari  
>beberapa menit dalam diam.<br>Yunho binggung dengan apa yang Jaejoong  
>pikirkan. Apa yang salah pada dirinya, dia hanya<br>ingin berteman dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong.  
>Tapi kenapa sikap Jaejoong seperti itu.<p>

Dretttt~ Dretttt~

Handphone Yunho bergetar di dalam saku  
>celananya dan memperlihatkan kalau Yoochun<br>yang sekarang sedang mencoba menelefonnya.

"Halo." ucap Yunho setelah menekan tombol 'yes'.

[Kau dimana sekarang?] suara diseberang telefon  
>aka Yoochun, masih bisa Jaejoong dengar karena<br>suasana di kamar itu sunyi.

"Aku ada di kamar."

[Hey! Jangan bohong. Aku sekarang di kamar.]

"Aku memang di kamar, kau kamar nomor  
>berapa?" tanya Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang<br>diam, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Yunho.

[90.]

"Aku di kamar 95 sekarang. Dan kita tidak sekamar  
>Park Yoochun." jelas Yunho.<p>

[MWO! Kau sekamar dengan siapa?] tanya  
>Yoochum diseberang telefon.<p>

"Jaejoong." jawab Yunho, dan sepertinya Yunho  
>bisa melihat ekspresi Yoochun saat ini.<p>

[Kau sudah gila! Kemarin aku sudah katakankan..,]  
>ucap Yoochun dipotong Yunho.<p>

"Ne.. Ne, aku tau."  
>Jaejoong yang sepertinya tau arah pembicaraan itu<br>memilih pergi dari kamar. Membawa Jiji juga.  
>Yunho melihat itu, lalu mengejarnya.<p>

"Yoochun, nanti ku telefon. Aku harus pergi." ucap  
>Yunho mematikan telefon secara sepihak.<p>

Dikamar lain sepertinya Yoochun tidak terima kalau  
>telefon itu dimatikan.<p>

"Yah! Jung Yunho!" pekiknya.

"Dia dimana?" tanya Junsu yang ada di kamar Yunho dan Yoochun (seharusnya) bersama Changmin.

"Dikamarnya." jawab Yoochun seadanya.

"Bukannya Yunho hyung sekamar denganmu?" ucap Changmin.

"Seharusnya begitu, tapi aku tidak tau. Katanya dia sekamar dengan Kim Jaejoong." lagi-lagi Yoochun lemas menatakannya.

"MWO! Kim Jaejoong!" teriak Changmin dan Junsu, Changmin yang sedang minum air langsung menjatuhkan air mineral itu.

"Kenapa bisa sekamar?" tanya Junsu, terlihat agak marah.

"Aku juga tidak tau dan sepertinya dia sudah terpesona dengan tampang Jaejoong."

"TIDAK BOLEH!" lagi-lagi Junsu dan Changmin berteriak bersamaan.

"Aku juga tidak mau kalau Yunho sampai tertarik pada Kim Jaejoong, aku takut dia akan tertular dan namanya bisa tercemar. Dan berhentilah kalian untuk tidak berteriak padaku!" bentak Yoochun di akhir kalimat.

"Sekarang dimana Yunho hyung? Aku akan memperingatinya." ujar Junsu yang memang marah beneran.

"Tidak tau, katanya tadi dia harus pergi." jawab Yoochun.

"Kamar mereka nomor bdrapa?" sekarang giliran Changmin yang bertanya.

"95," jawab Yoochun pendek.

"Aku akan cari dia! Menyusahkan!" ucap Junsu lalu melangkah pergi dari kamar itu, membanting pintu kamar. Yoochun dan Changmin memandang takut pada Junsu yang sudah tidak ada disana.

"Dia marah." ucap Changmin.

"Kenapa harus marah?" tanya Yoochun tanpa menatap Changmin.

"Kau tau dia dari dulu suka Yunho hyungkan, dan aku tau kau juga marah melihat Junsu seperti barusankan." ucap Changmin, pandangan mereka masih belum bertemu, hanya memandang pintu yang dibanting Junsu.

"Sok tau sekali. Dan kau tau, aku tau kau suka anak kelas 2-B, Cho Kyuhyun itukan," ujar Yoochun melirik Changmin yang membulatkan matanya.

"Dari mana kau tau!" pekik Changmin.

"Kalian sama-sama evil, dan ku pikir kalian cukup cocok jika berpacaran." Yoochun berucap tanpa dosa.

"YAH!" teriak Changmin.

"Jung Yunho!" teriak Junsu yang melihat Yunho berjalan dibelakang namja cantik, Yunho pun menoleh dan melihat Junsu berlari kearahnya.

"Junsuie?" ucap Yunho lirih, Jaejoong yang melihat itu memilih pergi dari sana, Yunho melihat Jaejoong pergi berniat menyusulnya. Tapi teriakan Junsu sekali lagi membuat langkahnya berhenti.

"Jung Yunho! Berhenti kau!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Kau itu pabo ne!" bentak Junsu, memukul kepala Yunho.

"Aish! Sakit su." keluh Yunho memegang kepalanya.

"Kau sudah diperingati Yoochun agar tidak mendekati namja itukan!"

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura polos, kau tau siapa yang aku maksud."

"Jaejoong maksudmu?" tebak Yunho.

"Haahh~." Junsu menghela nafas.

"Apa salahnya berteman dengan Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho polos.

"Aku, Yoochun, dan Changmin tidak mau kau sampai tertular dan terpengaruh apalagi tergoda dengan namja itu, bisa-bisa kau dicap buruk seluruh sekolah!" ucap Junsu geram melihat muka 'bodoh' Yunho.

"Suie, kau tau apa yang aku rasakan saat melihat dan ada didekatnya?" Yunho malah bertanya.

Junsu memandang Yunho dan perasaannya tidak enak, mendengar apa yang mungkin Yunho akan katakan.

"Aku tidak merasa takut jika penyakitnya tertular padaku, dan mungkin dia itu sehat, mungkin penyakit itu cuma gosip. Dan aku ingin selalu bersamanya, detakan ini selalu tidak beraturan saat dia menatapku, dan saat aku ingin bicara padanya...," ucap Yunho berhenti, memegang dadanya "Lalu, saat dia tersenyum, aku merasa bibir ini ikut tersenyum...," sekarang Yunho memegang bibirnya. "Dan, saat dia berada tidak jauh dariku, entah kenapa mataku seakan ingin terus memandangnya, dan sakit saat dia mengatakan aku harus menjauhinya." jelas Yunho.

"Kau menyukainya hyung..," ucap Junsu pelan tapi Yunho bisa mendengarnya.

"Iya, kau benar. Aku mungkin memang menyukainya. Pada pandangan pertama." senyum Yunho.

Junsu hanya menatap Yunho datar, dadanya nyeri saat mendengar ungkapan-ungkapan yang terucap dari bibir Yunho. Perasaan Yunho pada namja itu.

"Suie, tolong. Biarkan aku dekat dengannya, dukung aku ne." kata Yunho meminta dukungan Junsu.

"N..ne..," ucap Junsu lirih, dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Aku tau kau memang sahabatku!" Yunho memeluk Junsu erat. "Kalau gitu, aku menyusul Jaejoong dulu ne."

Setelah melepas pelukannya, Yunho berlari untuk mencari Jaejoong.

"Kau hanya menganggapku sahabat, hyung?" ucap Junsu "Sakit." batin Junsu, dan tak terasa butiran bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangan Junsu, membawanya entah kemana.

Ditempat tak jauh dari Junsu dan Yunho bercakap tadi, sepasang mata mengamati mereka dan mendengar semua apa yang dua orang namja itu bicarakan.

'Aku menunggu 4 tahun agar bisa bertemu kau, tapi kau datang langsung suka pada namja penggoda itu! Aku akan tunjukkan, siapa yang pantas kau cintai Yun. Aku yang telah menunggumu atau namja penggoda yang tiba-tiba merusak dirimu!' batin yeojya yang memperhatikan Junsu dan Yunho tadi.

Kegiatan penanaman pohon untuk mengatasi cuaca akhir-akhir ini pun sekarang ini sedang berlangsung, Yunho yang dari tadi mencari Jaejoong pun memandang keseluruh penjuru tempat itu, tapi tetap saja, sosok seorang Kim Jaejoong tidak terlihat.

'Kemama dia?' tanya batin Yunho, dia terus berjalan tanpa menatap apa yang ada di depannya.

BRUKK!

"Aw, sakit..," rinti seorang yeojya yang Yunho tabrak.

"Mi...mian, mana yang sakit?" tanya Yunho panik.

"Lututku berdarah." keluh yeojya itu.

"Mian, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." sesal Yunho.

"Yun...Yunho? Kau Jung Yunho?" tanya Yeojya itu.

"N..nde?" ucpa Yunho binggung.

"Kau lupa padaku?" tanya Yeojya itu, agak kecewa.

"Mi..mian, nugu?"

"Aku Go Ahra, teman SMPmu," kata Yeojya yang mengaku bernama Ahra itu.

"Go Ahra?" ucap Yunho masih binggung.

"Yeojya yang dulu sering mengejar-ngejar kau dan berakhir dikunci ditoilet oleh Changmin." kata Ahra mengatakan dengan cemberut.

"Ah! Aku ingat, itu kau? Hahaha... Kau tampak lebih cantik *coret*." ucap Yunho.

"Gomawo, kau juga terlihat lebih dewasa dan juga tambah tampan."

"Hahaha, aku masih sama. Oh ya, bisa kita bicara lain waktu, aku sedang sibuk sekarang." ucap Yunho.

"Ba..baiklah." ucap Ahra dan sepertinya tidak rela ditinggal oleh Yunho. 'Ini pasti karena Yunho ingin mencari namja penggoda itu, lebih baik aku lenyapkan saja sekalian namja penggoda itu dari dunia ini.' batin Ahra.

"Sampai Jumpa." Yunho pun pergi dari hadapan Ahra.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Yoochun yang duduk di samping Junsu yang masih sesengukan.

"Ne, gomawo." ucap Junsu ketus.

"Kau harus melupakannya."

"Hey! Siapa kau mengaturku!" teriak Junsu.

"Aku hanya memberi saran!" Yoochun malah balik berteriak dan membuat Junsu yang baru selesai menangis, siap-siap untuk menjatuhkan air dari matanya lagi.

"Please! Jangan menangis lagi, oke! Aku tidak akan bicara lagi." ucap Yoochun mengalah.

Junsu tersenyum melihat ekspresi Yoochun, perlahan suara tawa khas seorang Junsu terdengar di indra pendengaran Yoochun.

"Dasar kau!" ucap Yoochun mengusap kepala Junsu.

"Seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu itu! Eu kyang kyang!" kata Junsu masih dengan tertawanya.

"Kau menyebalkan, tadi saja kau menangis seperti orang kesurupan, sekarang kau tertawa seperti orang kesetanan."

"Hey! Jangan melebih-lebihkan donk!" teriak Junsu disertai dengan jitakan dikepala Yoochun.

"Kau suka sekali menjitak kepala orang ya! Sakit!" keluh Yoochun.

"Jidatmu menggoda untuk dijitak. Eu kyang kyang!" Junsu tertawa lepas setelah menghina Yoochun, Yoochun pun ikut tertawa meliha Junsu tidak menangis lagi.

_Chapter 2 End_

JJma nya dikit ne... Chap 3 bakal aqu banyakin deh... Kufufufu  
>*bow*<p>

sekian dan terima kasih... Sampai jumpa... #gubrak. ^=^V

RCL?


	3. Chapter 3

_KEEP_ON_SMILING_

author : Dandy

disclaimer : Tuhan, diri mereka, n ortu

mereka

main cast : Yunjae n other

genre : Angst(mb), family(mb), romance(mb)

n other

warning : Gay, Yaoi, BL, Sho-ai, typo(?), dkk. Gak suka

jangan baca. N yang bersedia RCL qu terima,

n gak tau bisa lanjut ato gak nich ff ^^V

kufufufufufu~~~~

[A/N : murni dari otakqu, gak kopas dari

mana"]

summery : terus tersenyum menerima apa

yang orang katakan tentangku.

_Chapter 3_

Sore menjelang, acara penanaman pohon pun sudah selesai dan saatnya makan malam. Tapi Yunho masih tetap mencari namja cantik itu, dia belum menemukannya. Namja cantik itu seakan hilang diterbangkan angin.

"Kemana ya?" kepala Yunho masih celingukan mencari keberadaan Jaejoong "Apa mungkin dia sudah ada di villa ya? Lebih baik aku kembali saja." ujarnya. Dia pun kembali ke villa dan menuju ruang makan bersama yang lain.

"YUN!" teriak Yoochun bersama Changmin dan Junsu di meja makan.

"Chun, kalian disini?" tanya Yunho untuk berbasa basi.

"Tentu kami disini hyung, sekarang makan malam." kata Changmin untuk mewakili teman-temannya.

"Hehehe," tawa Yunho. "Su, kau habis menangis ya?" tanya Yunho duduk di dekat Junsu.

"A..aniya.." kata Junsu canggung.

"Tadi Junsu terpeleset di toilet, jadi dia menangis." sahut Yoochun cepat.

"Kau masih tetap cengeng." ucap Yunho mengacak rambut Junsu.

"Hyung!" teriak Junsu.

"Oh ya. Apa kalian melihat Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho dan raut wajah YooSuMin berubah mendengar perkataan Yunho.

"Yun, kau masih ingat dengan perkataanku waktu itukan." ucap Yoochun datar.

"Ne, aku masih ingat. Tapi aku tidak akan percaya begitu saja. Sebelum dia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku." kata Yunho tak kalah datar dari Yoochun.

"Hyung, kenapa kau keras kepala!" Changmin membentak kakaknya.

"Haahh~ kalian bisa bertanya pada Junsu apa yang membuat aku ingin sekali bersamanya." Yunho menghela nafas. "Aku akan pergi mencarinya." lalu pergi dari tiga namja itu.

Sepeningalan Yunho. Yoochun dan Changmin menatap penuh selidik ke arah Junsu.

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya." ujar Junsu lalu pergi meninggalkan YooMin.

Jam sekarang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, memang mungkin tidak terlalu malam. Tapi perasaan Yunho tidak enak sekarang saat memikirkan Jaejoong, sejak namja cantik itu keluar kamar. Yunho tidak bertemu dengannya.

Sekarang Yunho ada di depan Villa, dia berjalan menuju taman di dekat Villa, mencari sosok namja cantik yang mungkin sudah mencuri hatinya.

Meong~

Yunho mendengar suara Jiji, kucing peliharaannya Jaejoong. Dia bisa melihat kucing itu berlari kearahnya.

"Jiji~ya? Kenapa kau sendirian? Dimana Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho bertubi pada kucing peliharaannya Jaejoong itu.

Tapi bukannya menjawab, Jiji berlari menjauhi Yunho. Berniat memberi isyarat pada Yunho untuk mengikutinya.

"Jiji~ya, tunggu!" Yunho pun mengejar Jiji, perasaannya tidak enak.

Cukup lama Yunho mengikuti Jiji, dia berhenti di sebuah rumah kecil atau bisa disebut gubuk. Dia melangkah masuk ke dalam gubuk yang sudah tua dan lapuk itu.

"Jiji~ya, kau dimana?" tanya Yunho, disana gelap, hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi.

Meong~ meong~

Yunho yang mendengar suara Jiji disudut gubuk pun mengambil handphonenya untuk menerangi ada apa disudut gubuk itu.

Matanya membelalak melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

"Jaejoong~ah!" teriak Yunho mendekati tubuh Jaejoong yang diikat tambang dan mulutnya di tutup lakban. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"Jae~ah, kau mendengarku? Hay, buka matamu." ucap Yunho setelah melepas semua ikatan dan lakban, dia menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaejoong pelan. Berniat membangunkan namja cantik itu.

Perlahan mata besar indah itu terbuka, menatap wajah Yunho remang-remang.

"Syukurlah kau sadar. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Dan siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Yunho, tapi tidak direspon oleh Jaejoong.

"Uhuk..uhuk..." Jaejoong terbatuk, perlahan darah mengalir disudut bibirnya. Yunho melihat itu melebarkan matanya.

"Jae..," kata Yunho lirih, dia gemetar melihat itu. Pikirannya seakan ragu untuk menolong Jaejoong atau meninggalkannya karena mungkin benar kalau Jaejoong memiliki penyakit itu.

'A..aniya..Yunho, dia menbutuhkanmu sekarang, kalau kau meninggalkanya sendiri disini, dia bisa mati. Lihat wajah pucatnya.' batin Yunho.

"Jae, bertahanlah. Aku akan menolongmu." ujar Yunho melepas jaketnya lalu memakaikannya ke Jaejoong. Setelah itu ia menggendong Jaejoong dipunggunnya. "Jiji~ya, ayo kembali ke Villa." ucap Yunho. Mereka pun berlari ke Villa untuk mencari pertolongan.

'Jaejoong~ah, siapa yang telah melakukan ini semua padamu?' batin Yunho.

Yunho berlari keruangan khusus guru, nafasnya sudah ngos-ngosan. 'Jae, kumohon. Bertahanlah.' batin Yunho, dia merasakan detak Jantung Jaejoong dipunggungnya melemah dan nafas dilehernya hampir tidak ada.

"Songsaengnim!" teriak Yunho membuka pintu ruang khusus secara paksa. Guru-guru yang sedang ada disana menatap Yunho yang sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Songsaenim... Tolong..." ucap Yunho melemah, dengan wajah yang memelas.

Guru wali kelas Jaejoong dan Yunho mendekati Yunho.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya wali kelas Yunho, Park Jungsoo.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong?" kali ini wali kelas Jaejoong yang bertanya, Kim Jongwoon.

"Aku menemukannya disekap dirumah kecil yang tak jauh dari sini." ucap Yunho.

"Lebih baik hubungi rumah sakit, wajah Jaejoong pucat sekali dan..," ucapan Jongwoon atau Yesung itu berhenti melihat darah yang mengalir dari mulut Jaejoong dan membasahi kaos yang Yunho kenakan.

Jaejoong sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat dari Villa. Yunho dan kedua wali kelas yang bertanggung jawab atas keadaan Jaejoong sekarang.

"Aku sudah menghubungi rumah Jaejoong, tapi belum ada yang mengangkat telefonnya." ujar Yesung membuka kamar rawat Jaejoong.

"Yunho, tugasmu disini sudah selesai. Kembalilah ke villa, sekarang biar kami yang menjaga Jaejoong." ucap Jungsoo atau Leeteuk.

Yunho mengeleng, dia memikirkan apa yang dia dengar saat melewati ruangan dokter yang tadi memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong. Yunho memandang sendu Jaejoong yang sekarang menggunakan masker oksigen untuk membantunya bernafas.

"Jae..." ucap Yunho lirih. 'Siapa yang berbuat ini padamu? Jika aku menemukan orang itu, aku tidak akan melepaskannya.' batin Yunho, marah.

|_Flashback_|

"Jaejoong~shi mengalami masa kritis sekarang." ucap dokter yang baru saja memeriksa Jaejoong, kedua wali kelas itu mendengarkan.

"Boleh saya tau, kenapa keadaan Jaejoong bisa seperti?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Jaejoong shi mengidap penyakit Hemofilia, dan seharusnya dia tidak boleh kedinginan dan terluka, saya melihat luka di punggunnya dan wajahnya. Itu akan memperburuk keadaannya." jelas dokter itu.

Yesung dan Leeteuk mengerjapkan matanya mendengar apa yang barusan mereka dengar.

"Oh ya dokter, Jaejoong tidak mengidap HIV kan?" tanya Yesung, Leetuk memandang binggung Yesung.

"Kami tidak menemukan gejala kalau Jaejoong shi mengidap HIV."

Yesung menghembuskan nafas lega dan Leeteuk memandang aneh Yesung.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang Jung Yunho tengah mendengar apa yang tiga orang didalam ruang dokter itu bicara.

"Jaejoong tidak mengidap HIV, semua kabar itu bohong. Tapi kenapa Jaejoong tidak menyangkalnya? Kenapa dia diam saja?" tanya Yunho lirih entah pada siapa.

_End Flashback_

"Apa orang rumah Jaejoong sudah mengangkat telefon darimu?" tanya Leeteuk yang melihat Yesung menghela nafas.

"Belum." jawab Yesung singkat.

Lamunan Yunho barusan buyar karena mendengar apa yang dua orang di dekatnya katakan.

"Songsaemin, boleh saya tau? Jaejoong tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya Yunho.

"Kami belum pernah berkunjung kerumahnya, kami tidak tau." jawab Yesung.

"Boleh saya tau alamat rumahnya?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Aku tidak membawa buku biodata siswa sekarang, kalau kau mau. Kau datanglah keruanganku saat kita kembali ke sekolah."

Yunho mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan Yesung.

"Yunho, kau benar ingin disini?" tanya wali kelasnya.

Yunho mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kami titip Jaejoong. Karena hanya satu orang yang boleh menemani Jaejoong, kami kembali ke villa dulu, besok pagi kami akan datang kesini lagi." jelas Leeteuk.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan songsaenim." kata Yunho membungkuk.

Wali kelas Yunho dan Jaejoong pun keluar dari ruang rawat Jaejoong, sekarang hanya ada Yunho dan Jaejoong saja.

"Jae, cepat bangun dan katakan... Siapa yang telah melakukan semua ini padamu..," ujar Yunho memegan tangan Jaejoong erat.

"Ummaaa~" teriak seorang namja kecil yang berlari kearah seorang yeojya cantik.

"Wow! Bersemangat sekali," senyum yeojya cantik itu mengendong namja kecil.

"Lihat umma, Joongie memetik bunga untuk umma di taman bunga yang tadi Joongie kunjungi bersama teman-teman dan songsaenim." kata namja kecil bernama Joongie aka Jaejoong memberikan beberapa tangkai bunga keibunya, lalu mencium pipi ibunya.

"Gomawo, Joongie baik sekali." yeojya cantik itu membalas mencium pipi cubby Jaejoong.

"Hahahaha..," tawa imut Jaejoong.

"Lalu mana bunga untuk appa?" tanya seorang namja tampan yang berjalan ke arah Jaejoong.

"Hahahaha... Appa tidak dapat, appa tidak mencium Joongie..," ucap Jaejoong kecil imut.

Cup~

"Sudah, mana..," tagih namja tampan itu menagih Jaejoong kecil.

"Hahahaha...ini..," tawa Jaejoong kecil memberikan setangkai bunga ke ayahnya.

"Kenapa cuma satu? Umma diberi banyak, kenapa appa cuma di kasih 1?" canda namja tampan itu cemberut.

Cup~

Jaejoong kecil mencium bibir ayahnya. "Hehe... Itu untuk mengantikan bunganya." senyum Jaejoong, manis.

"Anak appa nakal ya..," ucap namja tampan mengelitik pinggang Jaejoong sudah tidak di gendong ibunya.

...,...

"APPAAAAAAAA!" teriak Jaejoong kecil melihat kejadian yang sangat cepat itu, darah membasahi jalan. Jaejoong kecil terisak tersengal melihat tubuh ayahnya bersimbah darah dan tidak bergerak. Ibunya menangis histeris, lalu tak berapa lama ibunya pingsan.

...,...

"Kenapa kau masih disini! Cepat buatkan makan malam! Mau kupukul lagi kau!" bentak yeojya cantik, ibunya Jaejoong kecil.

Jaejoong tidak berarbicara, dia cepat-cepat berlari ke dapur.

"Tentu sayang, nanti malam kita akan berdua saja. Tapi sebaiknya jangan dirumahku ne, disini ada penganggu." kata yeojya cantik pada seseorang diseberang telefon, Jaejoong bisa mendengar itu, dia menghela nafas panjang.

...,...

"Hay, aku dengar dia anaknya pelacur dipub yang sering dikunjungi hyungmu." kata seorang namja pada temannya.

"Ne, dia juga mengidap HIV... Hiii... Aku jadi takut." kata namja lain.

"Hiii...lebih baik jangan dekat-dekat...ayo pergi..,"

Jaejoong yang menunduk menyusuri koridor sekolahnya, Toho Junior School.

...,...

PLAKK!

"Jangan pernah kau memperlihatkan wajahmu lagi didepanku!" bentak yeojya cantik setelah memukul Jaejoong.

"U...umma..," Jaejoong memandang sendu ibunya.

"AKU MUAK MELIHAT KAU! KAU TELAH MEMBUNUHNYA! KAU MEMBUNUH SUAMIKU! PERGI!" bentakan keras itu membuat tubuh Jaejoong gemetar, ibunya yang dulu lembut sekarang telah menjadi sangat menyeramkan untuk Jaejoong.

"U...mma..," igau Jaejoong ditidurnya. Yunho melihat raut Jaejoong tidak tenang, menepuk pipi Jaejoong pelan.

"Jae, kau dengar aku? Jae, bangun Jae..,"

Perlahan mata besar itu terbuka, melihat kearah Yunho yang terlihat khawatir.

"Sun..bae..," kata Jaejoong lirih, perlahan air bening mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Hay hay, kenapa menangis?" Yunho mengusap air mata Jaejoong lembut. "Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, dia masih saja terus terisak.

"Uljima, aku disini." ujar Yunho memeluk Jaejoong, membiarkan namja cantik itu sedikit tenang.

"A..aku bu..kan pembunuh...hiks..hiks..," isak Jaejoong tersenggal.

"Ne, kau bukan pembunuh... Kau namja kuat..," ujar Yunho mengelus punggung Jaejoong.

"Hiks...hiks...a..ku bukan...pembu..nuh..hiks..," Jaejoong terus saja mengumamkan kalimat itu.

"Stttt...sebaiknya kau istirahat ne..," kata Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, walau masih terisak pelan.

#PAGI DI VILLA.

Changmin yang sudah membereskan barangnya, keluar dari kamarnya bersama Junsu. Dia berjalan melihat-lihat villa, karena jam 9 nanti siswa siswi Shin Ki akan kembali.

"Hmmm...disini nyaman sekali...," ucapnya menghirup nafas dalam, menikmati pagi yang sejuk di villa yang terletak disekitar pegunungan itu. Dia meregangkan ototnya untuk olahraga pagi. Dia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati udara pagi ini.

Setelah cukup lama dia memejamkan matanya, dia membukanya pelan dan...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Changmin keras dan terjatuh terduduk.

Orang yang ada di depan Changmin menatap Changmin polos.

"Ka..kau mengagetkanku." ujar Changmin bangun.

"Mian, aku kira kau sedang tidur." jawab namja di depan Changmin.

"Ti..tidak apa.. Dan mana mungkin aku tidur ditempat seperti ini."

"Hm.. Aku pergi dulu." ucap namja itu.

"Tu..tunggu..," cegah Changmin memegan lengan namja itu.

"Ada apa?" namja itu menoleh.

"Ka..kau... Kyuhyunkan?" tanya Changmin gugup, untuk memastikan.

"Ye." jawab Kyu singkat.

"Kau tau aku?" tanya Changmin, berharap.

"Em? Kau Changmin dari kelas 2-A, benar?" tebak Kyu setelah berfikir sebentar.

"Hehehe.. Kau benar. mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Changmin.

Kyu diam menatap Changmin.

"A..ah! Ji..jika kau tidak mau tidak apa.." ujar Changmin gugup.

"Boleh deh. Ayo."

Changmin memandang Kyu tidak percaya, dia akan jalan dengan Kyun?

"Kau mau?" tanya Changmin memastikan.

"Ne, kalau kau tidak jadi aku akan kembali."

"Ani ani, ayo!" Changmin langsung menarik tangan Kyu tanpa sadar.

Kedua evil itu berjalan-jalan disekitar villa. Kadang-kadang tertawa, tapi tidak tau apa yang ditertawakan.

"Kyu, ayo foto." ajak Changmin.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kyu binggung.

"Hari inikan kita terakhir di villa ini, dan aku ingin ada kenang-kenangan disini." ujar Changmin. Padahal bukan itu tujuannya berfoto bersama Kyu.

"Baiklah."

Mereka pun berfoto dengan berbagai pose. Kadang Changmin sendiri, kadang Kyu sendiri atau kadang mereka pose berdua. Mereka pun tertawa melihat hasil potretan mereka, seakan mengejek satu sama lain.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Yunho hyung?" tanya Junsu yang ada di kamar Yoochun.

"Sudah, tapi tidak diangkat. Su, kenapa kau memanggil Yunho ada Hyungnya? Tapi memanggilku tidak ada? Aku kan kakak kelasmu." keluh Yoochun cemberut.

"Suka-suka aku mau manggil kau apa, aku lebih suka memanggilmu Jidat.." kata Junsu tanpa dosa.

"AISH!"

"Ayo keluar, senuanya pasti sudah ada didepan."

"Kau tidak mau cari Yunho?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aku sudah memutuskan akan melupakannya dan mencintai orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku." Junsu tersenyum lembut pada Yoochun.

Wajah Yoochun bersemu merah melihat senyuman itu. Junsu berjalan keluar kamar.

"Bolehkah aku menjadi orang yang mencintaimu?" tanya Yoochun berbisik sangat pelan.

Junsu menoleh menghadap Yoochun yang masih menatapnya "Kau mengatakan sesuatu Jidat?" tanya Junsu.

"A..ani... Dan aku bukan JIDAT!" kata Yoochun gugup dan berteriak pada kata 'jidat'.

"Eu kyang kyang.. Kau itu jidat dan seterusnya seperti itu." tawa Junsu.

"Aish!" Yoochun berjalan mendekati Junsu lalu merangkul pundaknya dan mengacak rambut si lumba-lumba.

"Jidat! Jangan merusan rambutku!" ucap Junsu marah.

"Biarin! Weekk :p" Yoochun menjulurkan lidahnya, mengacak rambut Junsu lalu berlari.

"YAH! YAH! Jidaaatttt!" teriak Junsu berlari mengejar Yoochun.

_chapter 3 End_

berturut endingnya YooSu... Kufufufufu XD

MIANNN! *bow* untuk semuanya...

Yang kena tag, tentang cerita gaje, angst yang gak kerasa, cerita semaunya sendiri, romance gak romantis, cerita sakaratul maut(?), bikin ngantuk, muntah2, dkk... Mian ne *bow*

RCL? ^=^V


End file.
